Unova University
by CrazyNerdFan
Summary: There are quite a few High School fics but what happens when the Pokemon cast land in the most prestigious university (oxford equivalent) and end up having to live under the same roof? Adventures, trips, work, break ups, make ups, romance and a lot of comedy. It's gonna be set in England too with Ikari shipping and a little pearl shipping at first ;)


_**A/N: **__So, basically, this story is about the main cast of pokemon anime (Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Drew, Kenny, Zoey, Dawn and Paul) are at University and here in England you go to university for 3 years (unless you're doing medicine or dentistry in which case it's 5 years) and as you will soon see, some of the cast are gonna be sharing a university house (although usually you live in the colleges [dorms] but I'll explain later in the story) so of course that'll lead to a lot of fun. So I hope you like the story, here's the first chapter, please review and if there's anything confusing just review! :D _

_P.S. I'll add links to their clothes descriptions in my profile :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New House**

Open.

The door was open.

She had knocked: twice, which was more than enough; with the way her patience was being tested today, for her to try the door knob.

The door was open.

… And had she not been so tired, she would have been suspicious, but she was so tired and simply pushed the door further, slowly: her suspicion betraying her not so calm facade but again, not too slowly: like I said, she was tired.

She peered inside and after making sure the coast was clear, of what- she didn't know, she let the door open completely and walked in. It was quiet, or at least, that was her first thought although when her hearing attuned to the house- not a very large or small house: larger than most houses, but smaller than the mansion back in Bath- she could her a sound, muffled voices perhaps or-

Music, a piano to be more specific, but music nonetheless and for the first time that day, she smiled, lightly: in excitement, in relief, in hope. Someone else here was also a musician and despite the sound seeming so distorted, due to the far distance and the walls in-between her and this mystery musician, it was beautiful, at least she hoped as much. She took a step closer; her backpack pushing the door ever so slightly, but that was enough for the wind and-

"Bang!" The door shut behind her, leaving her shuddering, if only for a second before she recovered herself, blinking rapidly.

For a second her mind went blank as she stared at the closed door, it was a nice door, not too big but not too small, plain white with a shiny letter box. Although she didn't just stare for a second, it was more like half a minute, as she stared at the door but also at nothing, hung in the not so balanced world, possibly pondering upon life's unanswered questions, but she wasn't was she? Did I mention she was very tired? Why was she here anyway? She was listening to something-

That's when her mind registered: it had stopped. The soft, muffled music had stopped… the door. _'Oh, penguins!'_ She sighed and turned, staring no longer at the door, as she went on further, peering right around another door: the living room, a fairly large living room. It was nice; it had a big L shaped sofa facing a large flat screen TV, along with another big sofa, not L shaped, against a wall. There was a table in between the sofas and TV, with large, very comfortable looking, bean bags closer to the TV and a games console. As she turned to the left she saw that there was a dining table. _'Nice.'_

She walked toward the dining room, noticing a patio door lead from it, giving a view of the garden, now that was a sight worth seeing. Although the middle was fairly plain: a mowed lawn, the left had a large flower bed with so many different species of flowers than she didn't even know existed, and on the right was a fruit and vegetable patch, although she couldn't tell which foods were growing.

"Dawn?" A deep voice came from her right: a familiar voice.

She turned on her head, somewhat startled as she came to view the owner of the voice. She smiled at her old friend from secondary school, "Brock?" She went forward to hug him "It's so good to see you!" Dawn released the hug and shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

Brock's smile widened in full recognition, "It's good to see you too Dawn and well, I'm sort of the house manager, I mean I'm still at Uni, but I've been here for 2 years, with my third year coming up now." Brock explained kindly.

"So, wait, are you still doing medicine and, um, nursing?" Dawn asked.

"Yup!" Brock smiled.

"So…." Dawn shuffled on her feet, "Aren't you surprised to see me?" Dawn asked, confused.

Brock smiled, knowingly: aware of something that is too come, "Like I said, the university made me the house manager since the other residents left last year so you guys are fresh meat, but that also means that they gave me a list in advance about the people staying."

"Ooooh," Dawn said, nodding her head in understanding before she smiled brightly in excitement as she realized, "Wait, you said you guys, plural, who else is coming?"

Brock smiled, again all too knowingly, "I think I'll leave that as a surprise for you but right now you've got to be tired do you want to eat something?"

Dawn smiled in relief as she remembered all her fatigue, "Oh, Brock that would be amazing," Dawn's mouth already started watering as she remembered Brock's culinary talents.

"Great, dump your bag and follow me," Brock motioned his head toward the living room for her to drop her bag before he went into the kitchen, Dawn doing as told.

* * *

"Brock that's amazing, it looks delicious!" Dawn exclaimed delightfully, clapping her hands, as Brock presented a plate of roast potatoes and chicken with Yorkshire pudding and some boiled carrots all topped with a light drizzle of gravy, "It's a bit much though isn't it?"

"Nonsense, you're obviously very tired and very hungry, so eat up and we can catch up while you do so and then I'll show you you're room." Brock handed her a tray with her plate of food and some cutlery and ushered her toward the dining table to sit down.

"You're hands are magic, this food is delicious!" Dawn explained, hungrily tucking into her food.

Brock looked pleased, "Thank you Dawn, so…" Brock looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Dawn asked after gulping another mouthful.

"Well… did you get together with Ash or not- no, don't give me that, I know you like him!" Brock answered; obviously not ready to leave the subject without an answer.

Dawn gulped wearily, "Ah, well… you see you're right and wrong, I mean… we did get together but well you see, I liked him, past tense, things just didn't work between us and well, we pursued different education, I stayed on for sixth form and Ash just completely moved towns, but that was expected, he's always travelling."

Brock looked at her confused, "Wait, so I leave for 2 years and you guys get together and break up... wait- why the hell did you two break up, you guys seemed so… right?"

Dawn sighed, smiling pityingly, "That's what I had thought too, but it apparently wasn't for Ash, his heart wasn't in it, he just wanted to be friends so… he broke it off in year 11."

Brock furrowed his eyebrows in thought, knowing deep down that he had known that Ash hadn't ever loved Dawn; Brock reached forward and patted her shoulder, "I'm sorry Dawn."

Dawn shook her head, trying her best to forget about those memories, although it never really worked, "But I'm over it now, so, you're turn, how was college and University for that matter?"

Brock smiled reassuringly, although it seemed slightly wobbled, "College was really good and University as well, but man is being a med student hard, there's so much work to do… but I like it, so it's all good, how about you, what're you studying then?"

"Well, I'm doing joint honours for Art and Music, it's gonna be tough but I'll manage it." Dawn explained, happy that the mood had lightened.

And so, the conversation continued like this about 2 old friend's reminiscing old memories, catching up on new hilarious adventures, although the subject of Ash wasn't brought up again.

* * *

Someone was here.

Dawn sat up from her bed, she had been laying there for a while, just staring and thinking of nothing, after Brock had left her to her room, which is when it hit her.

Someone was here, they were playing a piano earlier, whoever they were and it can't have been Brock since he was in the kitchen when she came, so who was it?

Dawn sighed, she couldn't be bothered exploring the house yet, she stood up and took a towel and her toiletries bag out of her back pack and left her fairly large bedroom for the girls' shared toilet… she wasn't looking forward to sharing a toilet with strangers but hopefully, friendship would bud from living together, hopefully. She found a shower stall and stood there as the water ran over head, starting of cold but getting warmer gradually.

She sighed for the millionth time that day as her body soaked in the water…

* * *

_'Penguins! _She didn't have her clothes… She had dropped the clothes she was wearing earlier into the laundry bin before getting into the shower, and now… she only had a towel to maintain her modesty… _'great.'_

Dawn got out of the stall, dried and wrapped herself with her towel, grabbed her toiletries bag and peered around the girls' toilet door, still not knowing what she was checking for? Either way, the coast was clear as crystal and Dawn made a dash for her room, which wasn't far since her room was only the second door down: right at the top of the stairs. Of course, there was another floor above; for the guys.

_'Double Penguins!' _Her clothes were in her suitcases… that were still in her car…

Dawn opened her bedroom door slightly, giving only enough space for her arm to slip through, which meant she couldn't see around the wall so well. She flailed her arm around hoping to catch someone and by someone she hoped for-

"Aah, Brock," Dawn blindly grabbed someone passing, "can you get my suitcases, they're in my car, here are my keys, it's parked just outside, a white convertible, Thanks!" Dawn rushed her words, handing over her car keys and quickly closing the door.

.

.

.

.

.

Knock. Knock, Knock. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Brock please!" Dawn pleaded through closed doors.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" A voice shouted in return, was it? No, it wasn't Brock so…

Dawn's eyes widened, she just asked a total stranger, the mystery musician perhaps, to get her suitcases for her and… SHE WAS IN A TOWEL! Admittedly, no one had seen her in her current disposition but still…

"Uh… I'm sorry, uh, can you give the car keys to Brock, you know the guy downstairs, and ask him to get my suitcases, please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent?" Dawn pleaded apologetically.

"Am I you're postman or something? Give them to him yourself, now open the door and take your keys!" The voice answered.

Dawn's patience was running thin, "Please, just please, it's urgent, I wouldn't ask if I couldn't!" Dawn said through gritted teeth.

"If it's so urgent just give them to him yourself-" Dawn interrupted him,

"JUST GIVE HIM THE KEYS PLEEAAAASSEEEEE!" Dawn shouted.

.

.

.

.

Silence, there was that eerie silence all over again, the silence Dawn felt when she first stepped into the house...

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Chink' something metal dropped to the floor… her keys-

"I am not your servant so don't ever shout at me again!" The voice snapped venomously.

Dawn hated him, she hadn't even met the guy and she hated him, no, he can't be the mystery musician, music so soft couldn't come from someone so sharp and nasty and…

"Dawn is everything alright?" Brock asked wearily as he knocked on Dawn's bedroom door, "I heard shouting?"

Dawn sighed in relief, "Oh Brock thank goodness, can you take my car keys, they're outside my door, and get my suitcases from my car, it's a white convertible and it's just parked outside… please." Dawn's throat hurt from shouting and her voice became croaky by the end of her sentence but Brock seemed to understand and went off to get her cases.

Thud. Thud. Bang... Thud. Her suitcases were here.

"Uh, Dawn… are, are you… alright in there, I-I hope everything's ok, um… you're, suitcases are just, outside your door." Brock said, panting and out of breath, probably after heaving all her luggage, although she didn't think she had brought too much, only 3 large suitcases, her painting aisles, canvases and her guitar, a luggage/gym bag and some hand luggage… no, not much at all.

Dawn opened her door slightly, checking the coast and then opening it fully as she pushed, heaved and shoved all her bags into her room. She held her hands at her waist and inspected the sight, looking around her room properly for the first time; white walls, soft blue carpet, _'I can wear my socks in here at least',_ bed in the corner, a desk and chair at the window near the bed, a walk in closet at the side and her numerous suitcases in the middle, it seemed quite dull actually: well, Dawn would fix that… just as soon as she puts on some clothes.

* * *

"Right," Dawn frowned, she had changed into some fresh clothes, clothes a lot more similar to what she used to wear with Ash and Brock. But her clothes were similar not the same, she had exchanged her skirt for some black skinny jeans, a pink and white tie dye top, black leather vest jacket, a darker pink beret but she kept her trusty pink boots along with her mother's ring with engraved musical notes and some other jewellery. That shower had left Dawn feeling a lot better and Brock's meal had filled her stomach so now, she had to get on her room.

Dawn had unpacked her shoes and clothes and hung them in her closet, plugged in her laptop and set it on her desk, along with some of her other stationary and art supplies, stacked books on her shelf and put up a lot of other artwork of hers along with some posters on her walls. But she still had her makeup and accessories to unpack and unfortunately she did not have any other furniture where she could put them, she would have to get another table for the rest of her art and a vanity and a full length mirror and… "Time to go shopping!"

* * *

_'What's he doing here?' _Dawn stood deadly still just outside the living room, 3 maybe four steps away from the front door, ready to make her escape. A million thoughts raced through her mind, high school, break ups and what did Brock say? Something about surprises about whose coming and…. _'Penguins!'_


End file.
